


Break A Leg

by Astrat



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Betrayal, Bisexual Female Character, Bittersweet Ending, Body Horror, Crimes & Criminals, Crushes, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Girls Kissing, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Horror, Kissing, Memories, Secret Crush, Serial Killers, Strong Female Characters, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrat/pseuds/Astrat
Summary: Detective Anya Ross ends up in an almost fictional-like world, full of terrors and monstrosities. Will she be able to survive this world, while at the same unravelling mysteries of her past?
Relationships: Joseph Oda/Original Female Character(s), Juli Kidman/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

  
_September 12, 2012,_

Detective Sebastian Castellanos stood in the front seat of the police car, hearing the radio. "All units, all units; 11-99, expedite cover 3. Beacon Mental Hospital."

"184 copy; code 3. ETA 3 minutes." The man in blue driving the car replied to the woman, making her say;

"Copy 184." 

The man with an almost apologetic smile turned to the detective and said; "Sorry detectives, I know you just comin' off a case but I'm afraid we're gonna have to make a quick detour."

"Sounds serious? Is it a riot?" Detective Joseph Oda asked, making the black-haired woman beside him casually lean towards his side. "Joseph, it's a mental hospital. You know some fucked-up shit happened there. When doesn't fucked-up shit happen there?"

"Anya..."

The man in the front seat nodded his head, saying; "Call went out just before I picked up. Said it was 'multiple homicides'.Half a dozen units already on-scene."

"You know, maybe it's the ghost of the doctor that went schizo and chopped all of these patients." Anya said, whispering into his ear. 

"We all heard that." Junior Detective Kidman said to the woman, making the woman shrug. 

"That not what happened anyway. Some patients disappeared, some kind of scandal?" Joseph interrupted, making Anya look at him and raise her brow. 

"I don't trust mental hospitals."

"How so?"

"They just give me the creeps."  
  
Sebastian promptly ignored the conversation between the two, making the three detectives look at him. Sebastian was always the leader in their group if you can call it that. Meanwhile, Juli was more of a rookie, constantly being teased about it by Anya. "Joseph, you think there's a connection?" 

"There's a possibility. I believe the records were sealed."

"There is something sketchy going on here, don't you think so rookie?" Anya looked over at Kidman with an arrogant smile, touching her shoulder. That only made Juli huff, removing Anya's hand and looking straight ahead at the same time clenching her jaw.

"I have no thoughts on this matter yet. I'm sure we'll know everything once we get there." She coldly replied, enough to send shivers down someone's spine. But Anya only laughed, nodding her head as she clapped her hands; "Okay then."

"Anyone on scene...respond."

Sebastian looked over to the radio and grabbed it, saying; "Dispatch, this is Detective Castellanos in 184, what's the situation? Over."

"184 be advised, some problem ...at Beacon Hospital ..." 

The radio kept glitching, making it hardly audible.

"Is there any-"  
  
Suddenly, a ring came out of the radio, making everyone in the car except Kidman put a hand over her head. It was truly an annoying sound, a most painful one at that. Anya put a hand on her forehead, suddenly looking ahead when she saw the driver himself react to the disturbing noise. They were about to crash when the driver fully regained control and stopped it from happening. "Jesus. The hell was that?" Anya said under her breath, watching as Joseph removing his glasses, putting a hand on his forehead himself. 

Eventually, they arrived at the scene. It was pouring outside, the rain completely drenching their clothes. Sebastian talked with the driver, Conelly while Joseph walked over to Anya with a sigh. "You forgot to button up your shirt again. 

"Let's go." Sebastian said, making all of them nod and head towards the asylum. As they walked towards the doors of the mental hospital they saw numerous corpses on the ground. That made Anya stare towards Juli and say; "Don't look."

"Wasn't planning to."  
  
They watched as Sebastian slowly opened one of the doors, letting the horrifying stink evade the hospital. The smell of numerous bodies made it's way towards their noses. A feeling of nausea overwhelmed Anya, while the others seemed to handle it quite calmly. It only seemed like, because all of them were actually disgusted. "Smells like blood," Joseph said, making Anya look at him with a straight face;

"No shit Sherlock, couldn't have guessed."

"Stay sharp."Sebastian said, opening the door fully this time revealing the corpses inside the lobby. Anya took her own gun out, looking around. She heard Sebastian say to Kidman;

"Don't let anyone else through this door." She wasn't that interested to hear their whole conversation, but she could feel how frustrated Kidman felt. She looked over at the corpses, feeling almost a sense of pity for them. Just what could have happened here? 

"Someone alive in here..." Joseph said, his voice echoing in the lobby. 

"Anya, keep on investigating the lobby. I'll check it out." Sebastian said, making the woman nod and keep on looking around. As she kept on smelling the blood of the room, she remembered a case she will never forget.  
  
 _November 24, 2006,_

_The black-haired woman slowly opened the door to the crime scene. A simple dorm that was now stained with the blood of a poor college girl. The woman had blonde hair and was laid on her back. Her wrists and legs were tied, and a simple cloth was put inside her mouth. "Poor girl." The woman said, lowering down to look at the scars on her thighs. "Oliver, any thoughts?"_

_She looked over at her partner, who said; "No signs of a break-in."_

_"I see." The woman got up and looked at the woman once again. "You think it's them again?"_

_"Most likely."_

_No one expected a serial killer to strike in such a happy and peaceful city. Everyone felt safe and happy, but now everyone was scared. Young women in their twenties were being killed, one by one. And somehow, the killer manages to get past the police so easily._

_"Let's talk to her friend. We'll let the others take care of the crime scene." Anya said, making her partner nod._

"Anya!" Joseph's voice brought the woman back to reality as she hurried over to the man. He was staring over at several monitors showing the rooms of the asylum, his eyes open wide with fear. And by his side was a doctor, looking into nothing as he said; "Ruvik..." 

"What happened? Where's Seb?" She hurried over to the monitor, dead bodies of cops in one of the rooms.  
  
"He-He just vanished. I was looking at the doctor, and then-"

"Okay, calm down. We'll solve this, somehow." She sighed, holding the doctor by the wrist and putting his hand over her shoulder. "But for now, let's escort this guy to Kidman." 

Joseph nodded, even though he was more than worried. He was anxious. He bit his lip, looking down as they walked towards the exit. "Kidman, take care of this guy." Anya gave the doctor to Kidman, the woman almost surprised as she was no longer called 'rookie.' "Joseph, calm yourself down. I'll go look for Seb."

"I'm coming too." The man held her wrist, making her glare at him. "Look, I don't need you to slow me down. I'll get Seb and come back, okay?"

"But you don't understand, he vanished! I'm trying to think of something logical to describe this, but I can't!" 

"It's okay, calm down. Now, Kidman." The woman looked at the brunette; "Take care of these guys, and be careful okay?" 

The woman nodded, looking straight ahead at an ambulance. "My patient...Leslie..."  
  
The woman already ran off into the hospital, the doors closing after her. Suddenly, the lights went off in the whole hospital. She pointed her gun straight ahead, a feeling telling her something is wrong in her gut. And in one second, they were back on again. Just this time, there was a hooded individual right in front of her. Out of panic, she shot. But he was no longer there. She let out a sigh, but the moment she turned around she saw him again. But this time she didn't have the time to shoot. 

...She felt her eyes slowly open, looking straight ahead. She was upside down. Panic started to engulf her. Where was she? Who was that man? She looked next to her, Sebastian. His eyes were closed, but she knew he was alive. Suddenly, she saw a very large, almost overweight man wearing a spiked metal mask which covers most of his face along with a bloodied and dirty white tank-top. He cut the rope holding her legs and grabbed her over to a table. A very bloody one at that. 

Classical music was playing in the background as the man got out a butcher knife, raising it in the air. The woman screamed, attempting to kick the man in the face with her boot as she got out another knife herself laying there and stabbing him in the face. But that made no damage, as the man cut on the table right next to her face. 

Suddenly, he was stabbed in the neck with a knife. "Quick, run!" Sebastian said, making the woman nod and get the keys attached to the man's pants. Sebastian ran after her, watching as she unlocked the door. They ran into a tight hallway, the strange man no longer tailing after them for a reason. They soon came to realize why... The sound of a chainsaw echoed in the halls.

"Well, it's safe to say we're screwed." The woman said, hearing the man's rapid footsteps with the chainsaw. Sebastian roughly grabbed her by the wrist and kicked the door in front of them open, pushing her on ahead. As she ran, she screamed as some barrier came between the two."Seb!" She said, grabbing the bars as she watched the chainsaw freak injure Sebastian's leg. But he was a fast thinker, immediately opening a trapdoor.

"I'll be fine!" He said as he descended into the darkness. The woman and the freak made eye contact, but she wasted no time running away as he tried to break the bars with his chainsaw but it was no use.

She immediately kicked the door open in front of her, running through the messy hospital. With blood on the walls, and that indescribable odour she continued on. She had no gun, no weapon no nothing. To be alive, she needed to be fast and stealthy.  
  
 _November 30, 2006,_

_"We're so sorry." The woman said, her head down as she looked at the parents of the college girl. They were truly in shook, their only child was now dead because of a deranged human being. And it was her and Oliver's job to find out who it was. The rosy-haired male next to her looked down himself. She had no idea how to describe his expression. Regret? Guilt? She felt the same way, just how will they be able to find out who it was?_

_She was sitting at her desk, looking at the pictures of the crime scene. Then, her attention was stolen by her hands. Looking closely at the victim's fingers, she noticed colourful pink fake nails. Then, one of them was missing. She pinched her forehead, wanting to finish this case already._

_"Here." Her partner said, putting some doughnuts on her desk and a coffee._

_"Thanks, Oliver." She sighed, putting the file down and getting the cup of coffee._

_"Anything new?"_

_"... One of the victim's nails is missing." She said, putting the coffee down and getting her notes. "Based on the offender profiling, it's believed for the killer to be in their forties or thirties. Perverted, for the sexual crimes they've committed. Charismatic, in every crime scene there were no signs of a break-in, so he must have either known the victim or is a good talker. We're looking for that."_

_"Tomorrow we're talking to a suspect that fits all of this." He cooly said, making the woman look at him and nod._   
_]_   
_"I know. Tomorrow's also your Birthday, right?" Anya asked, making the man nod. She smiled, relaxing on the chair and looking at the ceiling._

Back to reality, she arrived at what seemed to be an elevator. She pushed the button, waiting for the elevator to open. Eventually, it did and she ran straight in and pushed the button. Eventually, she arrived on the ground floor staring at all the bodies on the ground. With a frown, she ran straight into the door and opened it, happy to breathe in fresh air once and for all. She looked over at an ambulance where the driver in blue was at the front anxiously tapping the steering wheel. She ran to the back of the ambulance, noticing it's open doors. There was the same doctor from before, together with a young boy with white hair whispering to himself. And then there was Kidman, looking at the boy with a worried expression. "Kidman!" She looked at the brunette. "Where's Joseph?" She looked around, not noticing him. 

"He went in, I tried to stop him." Anya sighed, pinching her forehead. 

"Dammit. Whatever's in there, it's strange. Words can't explain it, Kidman! I just watched this guy teleport behind me. This chainsaw freak wanted to kill both me and Seb. This is all a mess..."She took a seat next to the woman, staring at her feet. Then, she touched Kidman's shoulder, whispering." We'll be okay, we'll be fine. Right rookie?" She smiled towards the brunette, this time Juli didn't get mad or annoyed but nodded.

"Right."  
  
"Well of course you're going to be fine, it will be fine as long as Anya Ross is going to watch over you! Right? Right?" She smiled, shaking the woman's shoulders.

"Please stop."

Juli ever since she joined their team was a lone wolf and distant, but she cared about them. Sebastian was the one in charge of training Juli, but something about her skills were much better than a rookie. 

"Oookayy."

The woman took a step out of the ambulance, looking at the sky. It seemed too weird. Suddenly, the ground shook around her. She took a few steps back, noticing the ground falling behind her and multiple buildings falling on top of each other. "Shit! " The woman said as she jumped into the ambulance. 

Suddenly, the ambulance started. "WHAT THE HELL?! JOSEPH AND SEB ARE STILL IN THERE!" She screamed to the driver, making the patient touch his head.

"...loud...loud..." He said, making the doctor glare at the woman. 

"It's okay, Leslie. You can calm down."

Suddenly, the doors of the hospital opened revealing Sebastian. No sign of Joseph though. 

"Detective! Get in! Get in!" The driver yelled, making the detective nod and jump in the front seat as the ambulance started driving away, the ground falling and falling. 

"Is this the end of the world?" Anya said, looking towards the asylum who remained in it's place, not affected. "Joseph... I hope you're okay."

After barely escaping the crumbling city, the woman was seated next to Kidman, calm as usual. "When you went inside, what did you see? Or rather... Who?" The junior detective asked, making the woman look at her, confusion on her face.

"What?"

"We heard you scream. Joseph rushed right in after." 

The woman pinched her forehead at the memory."There was this guy. He was wearing a bloody cape and had weirdly pale skin and burns over his body. I tried to shoot him, but then he teleported and knocked me out."  
  
"Ruvik..." The doctor said, making the woman throw a glance at him. He most definitely knew something was up, so she was ready to ask him;

"What-"

"...fall...fall!" Leslie started yelling all of a sudden, cutting Anya off. Then, the car moved at a fast pace, moving from side to side. 

"The hell?!" Anya tapped on the glass, only to see Sebastian battle an infected Connelly. Her eyes widen as she saw in front of them the end of a cliff. 

"FALL!" Those were the last words she heard as the car jumped off the cliff, everyone in the car being shot back as the ambulance fell.

fell.


	2. Chapter 2

_She could hear a doctor and a nurse next to her, getting her to the emergency room. She immediately opened her eyes, noticing the unfamiliar room she's in. She looked at the ceiling, then realizing she's laying down on a rather stiff bed. Next to the bed was a single sink with a mirror, which showed her reflection._

_Anya had short black hair, with two strands of blonde hair on her face. Then suddenly, she could see her. Her past self into the mirror. She had a smile on her face, the same black hair but this time around it was longer, to her back and some bangs covering her forehead. And then, she lowered her vision to a golden necklace around her neck. The moment she saw it, the mirror shattered making the woman take a few steps back. She was breathing heavily and trying her best to regulate her breathing._

_Anya walked to the cell door, banging on it. "Let me out, let me out!" She screamed, looking behind her as darkness engulfed the room. Then, the darkness grabbed her by the knee, trying to get her. The shadow spoke, it's voice raspy and terrifying. "Happy birthday... Anya."_

  
Her eyes opened  
, watching her partner look at her, with eyebrows furrowed and clenched jaw. "Seb... The hell happened?" The woman touched her head, her vision blurry and ears ringing.

"I'm not so sure myself. Connelly, he's missing. Last time I saw him he was a fucking monster, trying to eat my flesh. Kidman, gone. That doctor and his patient, gone. Joseph..." The man wanted to continue on but immediately stopped as he looked down. "What we need to focus right now is on finding the others and get the hell out of here," Seb said, watching the trees in the dark forest. The moon was very visible tonight, together with the countless stars.

"Agreed. Let's go." The woman nodded and got up, almost like an instinct reaching out for her gun. But it wasn't there. They were both weaponless, in a very dangerous place. The woman got out a flashlight keychain, making the man laugh. "What."

"You really think that's going to help us?"

"Well then, Detective. You make some light then since I'm not good enough. Go on, I'll be right behind and hope you trip and fall."

"So aggressive."

They walked in the forest, eventually using the light source of the man-flashlight. "Soo... Did you just buy this out of your own will? Pink isn't quite your style."

"I got it from Joseph when I joined your 'team'." She said, staring on ahead.

"Didn't know he had such poor taste in gifts. Actually, I do. Nevermind."

Anya rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face, before stopping her flashlight and hiding behind a bush Sebastian following her steps."Do you see that?" She asked, pointing at what seems to be a tent? Near it, there's a lantern showing someone.

"Keep your guard up, I'll go and check it out." The man said, slowly getting up from the bush and trying his best to make little to no noise. He noticed a revolver at his feet, so slowly he got the gun. Sebastian's eyes widened as he saw a rather familiar uniform." Connelly?" He said, almost in a whisper that was loud enough for 'Connelly' to hear. He turned around, showing his pale skin, grey eyes piercing into Sebastian's soul and blood at the corners of it's mouth. And next to Connelly was the body of an innocent man, blood coming out from his body as his insides were a mess. Eaten.

The man took a few steps back and aimed his gun at Connelly who made slow footsteps towards the detective. Sebastian took one deep breath in, and the next second a shot echoed in the night. A bullet pierced Connelly's forehead making him fall to the ground.

Sebastian felt some kind of pity as he watched the poor man transform into a creature he couldn't recognize. The woman was out of the bush, next to him. She lowered her vision to see the dead man on the ground. She put her hands over her ears, trying to make of the situation. Anything.

She watched as the man took out a cigarette, lighting it up and putting it to his lips. He gave the woman one too, letting her use his rusty lighter. "I remember telling you to get a new one." She said, returning it to him. The man huffed, only replying with; "I forgot."

Suddenly, a hand touched the woman's knee. Turns out Connelly wasn't actually dead, even though they were sure a bullet just pierced his forehead. In the moment of shook, the woman dropped her cigarette on the man's body the body immediately getting caught on fire. They were both speechless, looking at the body turn into ashes then at each other.

"There's no way this is possible." She said, staring at the ground. There was a body there, now it's just ash. Because of a single cigarette.

"This is weird... Really weird."

The man sighed before getting the lamp he saw and attaching it to the belt at his hips."Let's not stall, we need to find them."

"Rest in peace, Connelly." Anya said before turning around and walking towards Sebastian.

The woman walked into the tent where poor Connelly was and found a metal bat...? The moment she made contact with the bat, she could remember a memory from her high school days.

_October 23, 1995._

_"Happy birthday, An!" One of her friends said, giving the girl a present. Behind the blonde girl were two other girls, each clasping their hands together. Putting the gift on the table she opened it, a metal bat in the package._

_"We knoww that you prefer wooden bats and everything, but it looked so good! It reminded us of you!" She smiled, making the girl hold the bat tightly into her hands. Strange compliment, but she'll take it._

_"...Thanks, I love it."_

"Anya? You okay?" The older man said, making the woman turn around gripping the bat tightly into her hands.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll use this while you take that revolver, right?"

"Yeah. Let's carry on."

They never truly expected to find themselves in a cave, a pretty strange one at that. Eventually, they heard the familiar voice of the patient, Leslie. No doctor in sight though. They slowly walked over, hearing the muttering of the poor boy.

"Hurts...Hurts...Hurts..." He kept repeatedly saying the same words over and over again. That must be because of the wire trap in front of them. Just one quick abrupt move and you're blown into pieces.

"Were you... Trying to warn us?" Sebastian said, looking at the poor boy who kept on staring at him. He was definitely panicked, so Seb tried his best to calm him down. "Leslie, right? Anya and I over here are police officers. We're going to try and keep you safe... Just how the hell are we going to get you to a hospital?" He said, making the boy immediately tense up and change his wording;

"Hospital... Hospital... Hospital... HOSPITAL!" He said, over and over as before and walking away. Of course, they couldn't do anything because of the explosive in their way.  
  
"Great Seb, you blew it." The woman pinched her forehead as the man began working on the trap, trying to get it out of their way.

"Well, what did you want me to say?!"

"NOT HOSPITAL. That poor boy must be traumatised, imagine all the testing he went through. Keep this between you and me, but that doctor gives me the vibes. The bad ones. He's got something, something big." The woman said, eyeing the man.

"I'll keep that in mind. Let's go after Leslie."


	3. Chapter 3

After the trap was disarmed, Sebastian and Anya continued into the dark cave, only Sebastian's lantern offering some sort of light. With only their footsteps echoing in the cave, they eventually saw the beautiful light of the moon shining so brightly, numerous stars in the sky. Sebastian got out his pack of cigarettes again, only to realize he had no matches. "Dammit."

The woman looked at him, eyebrow raised. "You use matches? No lighter?" She asked, only to reach for her pockets and pull out a lighter, getting the cigarette out of his mouth and lighting it up.

"Thanks. I dropped my lighter somewhere in the hospital."

"No problem. You always seemed to lost your lighter everywhere anyway, Joseph and I always had one in our pockets just for you." She said, a soft smile making it's way on her face. Sebastian looked at her, returning the smile and watched as the woman continued to walk, walking after her. Eventually, he heard a familiar song, one that bought back memories.

May 17, 2006,

The woman with the blond hair looked at her daughter, a soft smile over her face as Clair De Lune was playing, one of her favourite songs. The man looked at the woman and his child, holding the woman's hand into his own. "Myra..." He said, looking at the blonde woman. "Lily..." Then he looked at his new-born child. "I love you."

"Hey, Seb. You okay?" Anya asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Y-Yeah, I'll just go there for a minute okay?" Sebastian said, pointing towards a small hut. The woman raised her brow yet again but nodded. 

"Fine. I'll investigate the area and come back to you. Don't leave until I come back."

"Seems like you're the new lead detective here. Well, go on. I'll wait here." 

The woman nodded, getting Seb's lantern and watching as he entered the small hut. Eventually, it closed, and the woman had a very worried expression on her face. She sighed and hoped Seb was just exhausted and continued, following a path. In the distance, she could see Leslie screaming and running into a shack, soon followed by a zombie after him. But the door of the shack closed into its face. With a sigh of relief, the woman watched as it repeatedly banged on the door, making her crouch and get closer to the unsuspecting monster. When she was close just enough, she gripped her metal bat and hit it in the head, making it fall on the ground. To make sure it's actually dead, she lifted her leg and stepped on its face.

She opened the door of the shack, only to find it empty. No sign of Leslie. "Dammit Leslie..." She said under her breath, investigating her surroundings. Once there was nothing to get, she walked over to an open window and jumped out of it. Anya walked a little bit more, only to be encountered by a gate. She was ready to turn around come for Sebastian, but the sound of footsteps was making their way towards her. She gripped her bat, and turned around only to hit but immediately stopped when she heard;

"Calm down! It's me!"

"Fuck you, Seb, I could have hit you! And I told you to stay there."

"Didn't want anything to happen to you."

She sighed and turned around to open the gate, only to notice more and more houses full of infected. "Fuck my life."

The moment they opened the gates, they looked into the distance to see a lighthouse, the light coming into their eyes. "Ah, what the hell?" Sebastian said, putting a hand on his eyes and then looking into the distance. The corpse that was on the ground, because of the light came back to life. With pale skin and pure white eyes, it got up and started walking. Because of the undead, they couldn't continue their way in the village. 

Both of them were crouching down next to a haystack, looking as the creature walked around. Seb was about to go towards it and kill it but was stopped when he felt a hand on his chest. "Wait. Let's make a list of what we know about these creatures. If only Joseph was here..." she sighed, looking down.

Joseph was always carrying a pen and notebook around with him, letting him take quick notes while the others were investigating. "From what we know, these things can light up on fire with a single match. And they're fast."

"How do you know?"

"One of these things was chasing Leslie." Seb nodded and waited for the woman to continue. She stole a peek at the undead, her eyes widening as she looked at it's arm."Shit, they carry weapons too."

Sebastian stole a quick glance at the haystack next to them, and then at the monster."Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes. Over here!" She said, a little louder this time to catch its attention. The monster walked towards the haystack, obviously being alerted by the noise. This time around, it was walking slowly almost as if to analyze the surroundings. The moment it stepped near the haystack Sebastian lit up his match, making a fire that quickly burnt the monster. It screeched out in pain, eventually falling and turning into ashes. The woman picked up the axe, and immediately tensed up when she saw an infected running their way. Gripping the axe, she watched as it got closer and immediately hit it in the face, the axe breaking on the impact. It seemed to break a part of it's skull and it broke its face, spilling blood all over.

"Those creatures...Where the hell are we?" She said, dropping the broken axe. She quickly made her way inside the home, her eyes widening to see a pistol held by a corpse on the ground, it's face mutilated. Getting closer to it, she furrowed her eyebrows at the smell of it. Her vision lowered to the uniform, it was the same uniform from their workspace, similar to Connelly's. "Don't you think...?"

"Ethan?"

Ethan Wood used to be a police officer working at KCPD until he mysteriously vanished, no sign of him except for his police car. Anya could remember very well how heartbroken his family was, especially his wife as she told the police what happened that day before he went to work, or any implications on what he could have done near a forest. 

His police car was found near a very large forest so a search party was issued but no traces of the man were found. 

The woman immediately got the corpse's pistol, only one shot being used. There were 16 out of 17 bullets in total. She searched his pockets, and there it was. "It is him...Oh my god." She said, taking a few steps back. "Jesus Christ. The hell happened here?"

"I have no idea.." The man said, a pitiful look on his face as he looked away. This was too much for him, way too much.

They walked on ahead, immediately hiding behind a carriage as they noticed another enemy, having equipped another weapon. Using a pistol was too risky, so they decided on leaving that one for now and redirect their attention to a torch-wielding foe. "I have a plan." Anya whispered, getting closer to the man. 

...They ran from the infected monsters, arriving at a bridge. "So much for a plan!" The man yelled out, noticing the dead end and the monsters coming their way. 

"Shit! Shit!" 

It was supposed to be a sneaky plan, get rid of all the undead in the area but one little mistake cost them all. And that mistake was Anya getting caught into a bear trap, the sound immediately alerting the enemies. And so, they quickly ran towards a gate that was locked away. But Sebastian managed to open it while the woman used her bullets on the monsters. They thought they were safe, but they arrived in an area full of more undead. And accidentally stepping on a branch alerted all of them. And so, here they were. "Jump!" The woman yelled out, looking down at the water. She didn't hesitate as she dived right in, leaving the man no time to protest. Having no other choice, he did the same both of them landing in the water.

"I'm never following your plans ever again." He said, already freezing from the water and the night, the coldness like no other.

"Sure, whatever you say." She raised a brow, a prideful smile on her face. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be alive right now."

"Keep lying to yourself."


End file.
